


Escaping the Temple

by cac0daemonia, Crystalshard



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Fanart, Gen, Rescue, Suspense, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: Fic/art collaboration with Crystalshard (Mandalorian season 2 spoilers) featuring Grogu and Keys, a Coruscant Guard trooper.
Relationships: Grogu and Keys (Crystalshard)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	Escaping the Temple

**Author's Note:**

> [Maulusque](https://maulusque.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr recently had an interesting (and heart-breaking) idea: what if the person who rescued Grogu from the Jedi Temple during Operation Knightfall was not a Jedi, but a clone trooper whose chip had somehow malfunctioned?
> 
> [Crystalshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard) and I couldn't resist doing a fic/art collaboration, so here's my contribution. I'm so in love with Keys, our (but mostly Crystalshard's) semi-shiny Coruscant Guard trooper. I would do anything for him.
> 
> Crystalshard's fic, "[Heart of a Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373751)," is utterly amazing and shattered my heart. I HIGHLY recommend you go read it so you can cry with me. T__T
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/UMJpi1oqRv8)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
